My Enemies Enemy
by The Storyteller's Mystery
Summary: Having chased off Team Apocalypse, only for Teams Vile and Evil to discover Eggman has foolishly taken them in, the teams involved in the battle are still on the cliff, tending to their wounded. Things have escalated, and with Team Apocalypse on the loose and Eggman more powerful than ever, will this really be the end? And what of the prophecy? Is this really too soon?
1. Story Arc Recap

Sonic Season Finale: My Enemies Enemy

(A/N: Spoiler Alert for all previous stories up until this finale. Now this is just a promise that another story is coming, nothing more. I have a few chapters, but it isn't even half done as most of my motivation is gone at present. It's been making a comeback, though, so I hope to have it done eventually. No promises it'll be soon, but I do promise it will get done. I'll also be promising a bunch of other stories as well, though.)

Story Arc Recap

#1-Painful Memories

Sonic has long ago shoved his past behind him, everything and everyone he once knew, from Robotropolis to Knothole to Center City. Except for a choice few, that is, who went along with him on all his adventures. Namely, the Sonic Heroes. The heroes had returned to their roots once in a while, sure, but never stayed for long, and in fact haven't returned for some time. All of that behind him, Robotnick's plans now confined to Station Square and the surrounding areas, maybe Sonic can finally move on with his life, keep kicking Eggman's butt, and most importantly, forget his farthest memories. Sometimes, though, he gets to thinking…

When Eggman gets up to his old tricks again, the good Doctor finds a way to gain the power of both the Chaos _and_ Sol Emeralds! The Sonic Heroes are on the case, this time with the help of two new teams. Team Sol, Blaze, Silver, and Marine, have arrived to reclaim the valued Sol Emeralds. Shade the Echidna of all people, who surprisingly joins forces with Amy and Cream to form the new Team Rose, had chased Eggman from her dimension. And surprisingly enough The Babylon Rogues or Team Babylon, who just found themselves meshed together in the same boat as the others having tried to steal a Chaos Emerald on display in a museum.

Robotnick, having lost most of his emeralds in the ensuing battle-after the heroes get everything cleared up and actually start to work together-beats a hasty retreat, and the Heroes instantly go to the Thorndyke Mansion, which is currently vacant, to discuss the recent events. It is set as home base until everything is cleared up. After talking, they sit back and relax to prepare for whatever comes their way. Sonic makes his way to the roof, leaving his friends to search for him. He's in one of those moods where he just needs to think. His friends, worried, embark on a search for him. When Amy finds him gazing up at the sky, deep in thought, she demands to know what is wrong. At first refusing to open up, something inside of him finally breaks as he hears Jet call for him and watches Amy looking curiously at him. Two images from his past he'd long thought he'd let go of. He breaks down in tears and finally confesses his tragic past.

How can this _be_! Siblings lost, a queen mother still unfound, vanished into thin air? Not even _Bernadette_, at that! Jules and Bernie were his parents, yes, and treated his as such, but not his _biological_ ones. They were all he had known until some oracle came and told Sonic the dark truth. A prophecy long destined to be fulfilled. Now, though, the prophecy was void. His siblings, Sonia and Manic… they were _dead_. At least as far as _he_ knew. As was his true mother, the one whom he and his sister and brother had tried so hard to find. What had backfired? Regardless, he had returned to his parents and tried to wipe the memories from existence. All Amy can do is try and ease her friend's pain, a pain that she knows all too well won't leave. Amy forces Sonic to tell the others his dark secrets. Forced is exaggerating, though. This weight has long weighed down on him. It's about time he let it out, he knows. It is then that Knuckles reveals his own secret. He had remembered them! He had never forgotten the siblings and their very first meeting, but he had thought they were dead, and when Sonic had shown up again, he had assumed the hedgehog had forgotten as Sonic had himself assumed. The others are shocked, to say the least, Shadow unsympathetic. This leads to an angry Amy, and ends in him walking out of the room after she slips her tongue. The teams divide to take a break in order to wrap their thoughts around what's happened.

SU

Meanwhile, Eggman isn't beaten yet. He watches the Sonic Heroes searching for Sonic, and realizes he might have bitten off more than he can chew this time. He needs help. Who, though, can he get? Who can he rely on not to betray him? Who can play the part of second in command? Who is smart enough never to disobey, and if he disagreed do so tactfully? Who was smart enough to know when to run and when to attack, smart enough to submit to his will? Robots are unreliable, he knows all too well from Metal and Omega, and Decoe and Bocoe. Who will meet the quota, if only barely? Above all, what is this old memory pulling at his mind that was offering him the answer he sought? Then the solution hits him like a ton of bricks, and he realizes, who _better_?

Eggman calls on the two minions from eons ago, the ones whose hatred for the hedgehog rivalled his own. He calls on the only two henchmen he ever had, aside from Snively, who were very much flesh and blood. Sleet and Dingo! The duo is shocked at Robotnick's sudden return. They'd thought he was _dead_! They hear the stories Eggman tells and are awed. After all this time, all of what the doctor had been through, why on earth would Eggman want _them_ back, or even _need_ them? Was he really that _desperate_? Then Eggman reveals something. Long ago he was able to tap into the wave length of the medallions the triplets wore. Miracle of miracles, Sonia and Manic are very much _alive_! Sleet is instantly on it. He wants them dead. It doesn't take much more convincing. What Robotnick _doesn't_ know, though, is that Sleet knew _long_ before he did that the triplets, at least Sonia and Manic, were alive.

SU

Sleet instantly launches an attack-after Eggman helps him track down the siblings-in Mobodoon, where the remaining two had fled to after they were unable to find their brother and convinced he was dead. On learning their brother still lives after being attacked by Sleet and Dingo, then promptly saved by their equally shocked and still in hiding mother-who also thought Sonic was dead-Sonia and Manic instantly set off to find him. They are determined to find Angel Island and Knuckles, for he is the only one who could possibly help them find Sonic. If anyone knows where Sonic is, it's Knuckles. For so long, though, they haven't caught so much as a glimpse of it, and they'd tried so hard. This time, however, the Ancient Walkers smile on them, and they finally find it. Excited to see their old friend whom they thought was long gone, they race towards the shrine of the Master Emerald. Knuckles, however, is not there. Instead the triplets, at least Sonia and Manic, run right into Tikal the Echidna! On hearing their story and their relation with Sonic and Knuckles, Tikal is shocked and determines to help them no matter what. She instantly joins them, and the three form Team Underground.

The Sonic Heroes have gone after Eggman's newest ship, the Flying Egg Fortress. They take it down, or think they've taken it down, but there was a backup, and as the Heroes escape the 'doomed' ship, it takes off, leaving them behind. Just prior to the escape, however, Robotnick had revealed to Sonic the one thing Sonic never suspected to hear, or dared dream of say for that one time. His siblings are still _alive_! They escape before they can discover Sleet and Dingo are too, though. Sleet compliments Eggman on the plan for the decoy and backup computers that pilot the ship, only to find it wasn't Robotnick's idea. Turns out Eggman's recruited an extra set of hands for Sleet and Dingo. Sleet is reluctant, sick of working with idiots, i.e. Dingo; but on meeting the mysterious third wheel he finds himself a little less hesitant. The third member himself is highly impressed by the stories Eggman had told him about these two ancient enemies of Sonic's. This third member is none other than Nack the Weasel, or Fang the Sniper! The three instantly click, and Robotnick forms them into Team Vile. Sleet is just relieved to be working with someone who has brains, for once, and Fang is plain curious.

SU

Team Underground has come to the Thorndyke Mansion now, and the hearts of the two long lost sibling's race in anticipation. The first one they see, however, isn't Sonic, but Knuckles! There is a tearful reunion, which Knuckles tries to combat but fails at, and instantly, excitedly, they are led in to the room Sonic should be returning to, since he ran off after hearing of his siblings' existence to try and think through the onslaught of emotions that came crashing down on him. Alone out there, though, he is attacked by Team Vile! Sonic can't believe his eyes. Sleet and Dingo are _alive_! He thought they'd been killed along with his _siblings_! They nearly catch him, but just in the nick of time his mother steps in from afar, saving the child she had long thought dead. Sleet is furious. He orders Dingo to grab Nack, who was knocked out, and the three flee.

Sonic is in denial. He _couldn't_ have just seen his mother, he _couldn't_! Yet he did. He returns, excited to tell the others about the return of his enemies, and potentially his mother! On seeing his long lost siblings, however, Sonic is in denial, as are they, but really, how can they deny it for long? They collapse into each other sobbing with unbridled joy. Eventually they learn that Sonic's medallion no longer works, and he learns Sonia's is touch and go. Later they find Manic's is still fully operational. The Sonic Heroes instantly mesh with the Underground duo, and Sonia and Manic are filled in on practically everything they could possibly take in. Sonia and Manic now have the challenge of ingraining themselves into the group. With the exception to Shadow, though, who treats everyone like that, it comes fairly naturally. Aleena joyfully yet sadly watches her children from afar. She doesn't know how much longer she can wait.

SU

Nack wakes up safe, and is shocked. He honestly thought Sleet and Dingo would ditch him, but Sleet is no fool. He knows a good ally when he meets one, and he doesn't plan on disobeying Robotnick before he's once more back in the man's good graces, _yet_. Fang is surprised, then admits he was planning to betray them. Sleet isn't surprised, which shocks Nack. That cleared up, though, Team Vile finds a new respect for each other. Returning to Eggman with the news of Sonic's escape doesn't bode well for them. Especially once he hears that Aleena is back! He has every intention to kill Sleet. Fang, wondering how the wolf will talk his way out, is told by Dingo to watch. Sure enough, with a few swift and cleverly placed statements that slowly but surely develop into a workable and, dare he admit it good, plan, quickly rattles Eggman. Robotnick, desperate to find a loophole, does indeed find once, but Nack quickly covers it up spontaneously, saving Sleet, and Eggman lets them off without a hitch. Sleet then determines it is time for them to introduce themselves to their Sonic Hero rival teams.

Slowly but surely, Team Vile meets every Sonic Hero team, baiting them on into an impending trap by claiming to know _exactly_ when the Council of Four is to reunite from the oracle himself. They suspect a trap, but really can the triplets risk it not being true? They long for their mother, she longs for them, and when there is desperation and loneliness, even the brightest of them tend to fall apart. To the absolute wonder of them all, however, Team Vile takes each Team one out in turn, coming out _victorious_! Sleet's plans go off without a hitch, and even Team's Sonic, Dark, and Sol are not immune. Of course, cheating always helps in a situation where your enemies are far, far more powerful than you, and if there's one thing Team Vile can do, it's cheat. Skill isn't completely wasted, however, as more than once they destroy their rivals with nothing more than their own ability and intuition.

Vanilla, who has shown up, is left to attend to the wounded heroes, and during this time she herself admits a shocking fact. She had known Queen Aleena! She was, in fact, her best friend! She hadn't begun to think, though, that Sonic was her child, or Sonia and Manic until Cream disclosed this to her, after which she was torn by guilt for not realizing. During this time, Vanilla discovers Aleena listening in on the Sonic Heroes' plans. She approaches her long lost friend, and the two women tearfully reunite. Soon after, Vanilla is kidnapped by Team Vile. Most surprising of all is that she seems to know exactly who Sleet _is_! From where and when, though? Team Rose takes their turn against Vile, trying to save Vanilla, but are almost killed until Team Chaotix steps in.

SU

Team Vile returns to Eggman. Robotnick has long assumed their plan is falling apart at the seams, but Team Vile just grin victoriously at him, Sleet longing to taunt him but knowing it would be stupid to, and explain how far they've come. Sleet even dares to admit that Team Vile took over Robotnick's long scrapped Swatbots and improved them tenfold! Eggman is shocked, angry, even feeling slightly threatened, but he says nothing much for protest, for he isn't a fool. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. He just orders them to continue on. He doesn't know, though, that Sleet and Fang programmed the swatbots to only follow _Sleet's_ orders. Team Vile launches a swatbot attack on Center City, and the Sonic Heroes must race out to rescue the place. They are all awed by Manic's display of literal Earth moving drum skills. With this distraction, though, Fang sneaks into the Thorndyke Mansion and steals the Chaos and Sol emeralds, every one of them, from their safe spot! Eggman has offered them the use of Metal Sonic himself, along with every other robot they could possibly desire including the E-Series, and Sleet is _not_ one to take such an offer lightly. He's learned enough of the power of the Emeralds.

The final battle is about to begin, and Knuckles double checks on the master emerald while the others train for the final face off. The next day is the day Team Vile has claimed as the time the Council of Four can safely reunite. A lie concocted by the wily Sleet. They prepare to fight. Aleena, though, has had the same idea, and with the help of Vanilla she sneaks onto the Flying Egg Fortress before even the Sonic Heroes. The Heroes fight their way onto the ship and then make a quick sketch of a plan. Just then, however, the triplets catch a glimpse of their mother's cape! They try to go after her, but the others remind them that they still don't know if Team Vile was lying or not. They so badly want to go after her. Seeing their longing, Espio takes pity on them and offers to follow their mother and do some spying. Silver and Shadow volunteer to go with him, and the trio race after Aleena. Espio blends into the walls, and the other two find their own ways to stay out of sight. She's none the wiser.

Meanwhile, Team Vile's plan is to power up the E-series with the power of all fourteen emeralds. then once they are charged implant each one into Metal Sonic himself to form Ultra Metal Sonic. Sleet, though, is beginning to get edgy. He remembers the stories he's been told, where robots turn traitor, especially Metal. He doesn't like it, but he knows it may be the only chance they have to destroy the Sonic Heroes once and for all. What about _them_, though? He is brooding as he enters the loading deck where the E-Series has just finished being powered up, and he pockets the fourteen emeralds, ready to take them to Robotnick who waits with Metal. Just as Sleet is about to order the E-Series to attack and decimate the Sonic Heroes, however, Aleena springs out of nowhere and attacks him!

Sleet manages to get away long enough to finish the order before Aleena can stop him again. The bots disappear, but the Queen isn't done with the bounty hunter yet. They battle viciously against each other. They detest each other with such abhorrence none could imagine. They are out to kill, but through all of this a startling revelation is made that shakes the face of everything anyone ever _knew_ about them, and Espio, Shadow, and Silver are around to hear it. They can hardly believe their ears. Given the opportunity to kill her, Sleet doesn't take it. He has more important things to do. He has called for backup, and Nack and Dingo arrive. He leaps on the air bike, and Team Vile takes off, heading towards the room Metal Sonic will be in.

Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes-once Espio, Silver, and Shadow have returned and decided to say nothing of what they heard beyond the basics, namely that it really _was_ a trap after all-pair off to find the real computers that power this ship. With exception to the triplets who have determined to find their mother and warn her that the whole thing was a trap without actually meeting her, which breaks their hearts. Racing through the Flying Egg Fortress, they slowly but surely take each one out. Why, though, isn't it coming down? It is then that Silver and Blaze are pursued by a hyper form E-Series bot that is out for blood! Desperate to escape, they dive out of a garbage shoot, hoping it doesn't dump them out of the ship. To their shock, however, they end up in the very room where the master computer is! Instantly they call out the others.

The others do indeed arrive, and do determine to destroy the computer, but all at once they hyper E-Series find them, and the next thing they know they are surrounded by near invincible bots! They have no power rings, nor Chaos and Sol Emeralds, either. Now all they can do is hold them off for as long as they can and hope that they survive to see another day. Their lives are in the triplets' hands, and they don't even know if they _can_ be saved. Even Shadow and Silver, in all their power, can't do a thing. Just as it seems they are winning, the E-Series bounces back, and they've run out of luck.

SU

Team Vile bursts into Metal Sonic's containment unit, Sleet still furious. Nack and Dingo ask him if he's sure they should do this. Rage, hatred, and longing have consumed him, though, and despite the fact he is still reluctant and still knows the potential risks, he places all fourteen emeralds inside of the robot. Metal Sonic has heard their discussion, their concerns, and inwardly laughs. He has every intention of doing just what they fear he will do. He can put on a show for a while, though, and when Sleet directly tells him he is to obey the wolf's orders, Metal agrees.

Sleet could die of laughter, for he knows, as well as the rest of Team Vile including _Dingo_, that Metal Sonic has no intention of obeying. Metal darts out on Sleet's orders. Sleet determines to go after the robot to watch his plans. Dingo and Fang refuse, and Sleet charges them with making sure that the Council of Four really _does_ meet. If they don't, then any chances this plan still has of working are blown out of the water. And how Fang and Dingo ensure they meet. There was nothing the triplets, nor their mother, could do, for a mother's instinct is to protect her offspring, and a child's instinct when in a life or death situation is to cry out to their parents for salvation. It ends in a tearful, regretful, yet long pined for reunion. However, is it too soon?

Sleet follows Metal, and sure enough soon Metal Sonic turns on Robotnick, then on Sleet. Sleet is left alive, however, for just then the Council has met, and despite not wanting to obey the wolf, Metal wants Sonic and his family dead desperately. Forgetting the canine and sparing his life, Metal races off. Sleet isn't impressed with the robots treachery. Eggman can take it all he wants, but Sleet isn't about to. He'll hate himself for this later, but he has an idea. Who better to go to for help than the Heroes? One, in particular. Just as the Sonic Heroes are about to be destroyed, Sleet orders the bots down! The heroes are shocked, still trapped, but then Sleet offers them a deal. He'll call the robots off, but only if Shadow helps him to put Metal back in place! The others beg Shadow not to go, doubting the wolf will keep his promise, but Shadow knows that even if the wolf does betray them, either way they'll all die, so he goes. Sleet explains the situation, the fact Metal is targeting the royal family, but luckily Sleet had the foresight to not shut the containment units in which the emeralds are housed. A few good kicks, and Metal will lose some, if not all, of them. Shadow and Sleet race off to stop Metal.

No sooner has the royal family reunited when Ultra Metal Sonic bursts onto the scene with intent to kill! The royal family is instantly on the robot, but Metal is too powerful. He's nearly invincible! It seems as if they're winning, but then Aleena realizes something. The robot is only toying with them, and already they were hurt! No sooner does she see this, then Metal turns on Sonia and proceeds to nearly kill her! Sonic tries to save her, but Metal is too fast. However, as Metal dodges a lunge, Aleena spots an opportunity and attacks. The robot lets Sonia go, but then targets Manic! Manic is downed quickly, and Sonic desperately races to save his brother. Metal, however, quickly turns on Sonic, leaving Manic almost motionless, and instantly begins to drain his power, slowly killing him! Just then, however, Aleena jumps in. Her children's suffering is peanuts compared to what Metal delivers to the queen. She tries to get her children to run, but they won't. They struggle, barely struggle, up, and try to help her, but they can't. Just then, however, the robot is attacked with Chaos Spear. Shadow is on the scene!

Shadow attacks, but Metal turns, and Shadow disappears. Determined to finish off the Council of Four, Metal turns and prepares to shoot them all dead in one go. All at once, however, he is attacked from behind, and to the absolute amazement, shock, and horror of the royals, their savior is none other than Sleet! Shadow and Sleet quickly attack, knocking and prying the emeralds out of Metal rendering him normal once more! The children are angry at Shadow for abandoning the others and making a deal with Sleet, but Shadow couldn't care less. He still has a chance to save the other Sonic Heroes with the emeralds he was able to obtain himself, though Sleet has a few as well. Shadow greets the queen then Chaos Controls out of there. After all, they can handle normal Metal. As Metal Sonic demands two of the emeralds from Sleet, the wolf orders the royals to run before he changes his mind. The children are shocked and torn. Should they leave their age old enemy to his fate, or help him? Aleena, however, assures them Sleet can hold his own, and they dart out leaving the wolf behind.

Metal Sonic manages to obtain the two Emeralds Sleet held. At first planning to finish off the canine once and for all, he quickly decides the royals are a more suitable target. After all, he can deal with the wolf anytime. He instantly races after them. Sleet, though, is beyond furious at being betrayed. He knows in order to win in the long run, he has to give up this battle and lose. He orders the E-Series to back down allowing the Sonic Heroes, who are barely slowing the E-series down with the emeralds they have, to finally defeat them and set a charge on the main computer. They get out leaving the royal's to escape on their own. Sonic's gotten out of worse, right?

As the royals are running towards an escape pod, however, Metal Sonic appears once more, determined not to lose! He catches them off guard, sending them flying. Just then the ship begins to go down as the blasts from the destroyed computers begin to take their toll. Aleena is caught in front of the robot. She meets Metal's eyes, and as the ceiling is collapsing orders her children to run. They refuse, but the place is coming down. Sonic refuses once more, but just then Sonia screams. She's about to be crushed, and quickly Sonic must make a choice. His mother has a chance, sister not so much. He races to Sonia and saves her, then Manic as well, and dives into the escape pod. Just as the three are about to dart out again, though, rubble falls, blocking their exit, and they can't get out! Aleena is relieved, happy, but her children are in tears, unable to help her. She orders them to run as she fights Metal. She is injured, however, and left unable to recover in time to save herself. Her children can only watch helplessly. All at once, though, Sleet appears, and the two gang up against the robot.

They finally triumph, and Sleet drags Aleena to the escape pod. He and the queen move the rubble, and Sleet thrusts Aleena in with her children. When they plead for him to come in as well, he refuses. He'd rather die than go back with them in a cramped space only to be arrested on arrival and possibly killed. Before they can do anything, he sends them off. His stubbornness may very well turn into his downfall, for Metal attacks, and Sleet is sent over the edge with a cry of alarm. He is fully prepared to die, but all at once Dingo and Nack appear and save him! Metal flies out of the doomed air-ship, and Team Vile manages to escape as it is going down. Not so much Eggman, but by some miracle Eggman survives the crash! He isn't happy with Team Vile either.

Meanwhile, back on Mobius at the mansion, the royals have returned to a joyous reunion. However they believe Sleet is dead, and Aleena tells as much to Vanilla. The news is broadcasting the crash, saying no one could have survived. Shadow overhears Vanilla and Aleena's following conversation. If Sleet had survived, he would be executed by Robotnick for failure. Shadow has grown to respect the wolf in their conversations and brief team-up, and he's not about to let that happen. He transports to the Flying Egg Fortress and finds that there were indeed survivors, and Sleet as sure as night follows day is about to be executed. Shadow, though, rescues him, giving him an extra moment to sweet talk his way out of Eggman's clutches as he has so often before, and Robotnick finally relents. Satisfied, Shadow returns and informs the others that Sleet is alive, after which the triplets are charged to play a song.

#2-The Sleet Aleena Chronicles 1: The Bounty Hunter And The Queen

The background story to Sleet and Aleena's battle conversation is revealed. How Aleena became queen, how she befriended Vector and Vanilla, and some other ties you'd never have guessed, including Max and Alicia Acorn, Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, Drago Wolf, Dingo, and Sleet. The old queen has died, and the King has placed his daughter as Queen of Mobius; for her brother's, incidentally revealed to be Sir Charles Hedgehog and Jules the Hedgehog themselves, have forsaken the throne.

Her life is not easy, though, for she struggles with being kept behind palace walls. She longs for freedom, for adventure, for a life no nobleman can give her. Yet her father's attempts at provoking her to marry have only grown over time; and she has many suitors. Then things happen, and the situation gets complicated very quickly. As she soon finds out the hard way, there will never be a happy ending for her. The one who deprives her of it was also the only one who could have _saved_ it, and the one whom she shudders to think about ever caring the slightest bit for again.

#3-The Royal Archives 1: Return To Origin

The Flying Egg Fortress is almost fully functional again, and Sleet is bitter. He knows full well how perfect of a base this island they've crashed on will be, and he isn't thrilled to be leaving it. Reluctant to confront Robotnick, the two are still on bad terms, Fang offers to take it for the team and waltzes right in. Sleet and Dingo are shocked when he emerges unharmed, but Eggman has gotten the clue. Team Vile explores the island, making sure there's no undesirable thing around, when Dingo stumbles across the cove and sees the burning wreckage of a plane on the water! He races to the shore and spots a girl drifting on a piece of debris, unconscious. If she's a freedom fighter, he should let her drown, but then again they can hold her captive. He goes out for her only to discover she is a weasel wolf hybrid. Bringing her back to Sleet, Sleet gets angry and alarmed, demanding to know what she is. Dingo doesn't know, but when Nack appears they find out all right. The weasel is his older sister! Dingo and Sleet are shocked but bring her back to the Flying Egg Fortress where Robotnick is just as surprised. She wakes up thinking Sleet's rescued her, but soon after finds it was Dingo. Reunited with her brother, and obviously _very_ interested in a certain Sleet, she reveals it was princess Sally who sent her out to hunt down Eggman or the Sonic Heroes. They offer her a chance to join them, and she agrees to playing the double agent.

SU

The royal family is slowly beginning to adapt to all that's happened. They are together once more, and it appears this time for good, but Shadow isn't so sure. The Sonic Heroes are gathered in the park for a picnic/bonding time. Sonia and Manic have seemed to adapted well, now almost as much a part of the heroes as Sonic is. Aleena and Vanilla have been catching up, yet at the same time, Vector keeps saying things that put Vanilla on guard. Does he remember something of the past not even _he_ realizes? She plans to find out. With a few well-placed words she finds out, all right, and so does he. Horrified yet ecstatic, he vows to keep that unwanted past secret. He reveals to Aleena he remembers, and the two hug tightly.

Returning to the picnic, Aleena and her children discuss things and it is revealed that Chuck and Jules are really her brothers. Sonic is shocked. Instantly the children beg to return to Knothole and Mobotropolis. Sonic longs to show off his siblings and mother, Sonia and Manic pine to meet their true families as well as see their adoptive ones again, for most of the citizens have been derobotocized. Aleena finally give in, and the children rush off to tell their comrades. Amy is sad and uncertain, for she doesn't believe Sonic will return after he sees Sally. In an effort to comfort her, Jet challenges Sonic to a race. There is no way Sonic will pass up the challenge, after all, so he thinks. Sonic agrees and now all they can do is hope for the best.

Meanwhile, the Flying Egg Fortress has been completed. Eggman orders Nic to spy on the Sonic Heroes, to which she agrees. On hearing the Sonic Underground's plans to return to Knothole, she is intrigued and determines to follow them. Who knows, perhaps she can even strike up an alliance with a certain princess Sally, worming her way into both ranks. Nic goes to the princesses bedroom and hints at what's happening, though not going into detail, just brushing over. Sally demands to know more, but just then she is called down to the throne room. Unsuspecting, she goes along with her brother.

The royal family arrives in knothole and Aleena and her brothers are reunited in a tear filled reunion. Then the triplets are revealed, and for the first time in years, Chuck, Jules, and Bernie see their long lost niece and nephew. It is also revealed that Bernie, Alicia, and Rosemary Prower were present at the birth of the triplets, shocking all three of them. Then it is declared that the Knothole freedom fighters are going to be summoned immediately, and the triplets plan a grand entrance. It is definitely grand. The freedom fighters learn all at once that Bernie isn't Sonic's mother, but his aunt, and that the mysterious hedgehog woman in their midst is the Queen of Mobotropolis. They can't believe it, yet here is the proof. Then they are told of siblings.

The others are flabbergasted, and Antoine, whom is comparable to Bartleby, claims Aleena a liar. Instantly defensive, Sonic throws out the grand entrance plan and walks out telling him off, then introducing his siblings and his mother to his old friends. They, in turn, can only stare in disbelief. The moment is spoiled when, furioius, Sally slaps Sonic, taking out her anger at him for leaving her. There is an argument between them, Sonic flees and his mother pursues to try and talk to him. The other adults take the remaining children upstairs to show Sonia and Manic the rooms they'll be staying in. Sonic, having been assured by his mother, returns with her in time to hear the arrangements. He and Sally make up and the children talk for hours getting to know one another, the adults doing the same.

Sally returns to her room with Bunnie. There they are confronted by Nic and Sally accuses Nic of knowing about everything. Nic replies she's only learned recently, from her brother in fact. Sally taken aback. Fang is back? Nack has joined Team Vile. Bunnie surprised that Fang is Nack's name as well to which Sally replies she thought everyone knew, and Nic declares that just because the princess knows everything there is to know about her brother doesn't mean others do. Sally suggests team-up, if only to find Eggman again, since Sonic has told her they are not needed anymore, which had hurt them resulting in part of the previous argument. Nic and Bunnie agree, forming Team Acorn.

The next day the royal family is off to Mobotropolis. There they are reunited with some old friends from the Sonic Underground days, and Aleena is reunited with Titus, Argus, Lady Windermere, and Ferrell. The children collect Mindy, Sario, Renee, Bartleby, Cyrus, Trevor, and send word to some other past acquaintances. There they retell the whole story leaving others in shock after a joyous reunion between Manic, Sonia, and their adoptive parents.

Back in Centre City, the others are getting anxious. It is the night of the race, and Sonic still hasn't come back. Amy is sure he never will and leaves. Espio goes after her and finds her at the beach. He reassures her along with Tikal, who had followed Espio, worried about Amy and him. She herself has begun to lose hope, though, and Espio is left in the rare position of being the one who has faith in Sonic. That faith pays off, as soon after he assures them, the royal family is spotted coming at them. Amy tackles Sonic who gets away saying he has a race to get to. Sonia and Manic follow, Espio riding behind Sonia on the motorcycle Sonia always uses. Aleena, however, stays at the beach watching out over the water and wondering what on Earth Team Vile's plan could possibly be. They've been quiet. Too quiet.

Meanwhile, Nic contacts Team Vile with her information. Sleet instantly comes up with an idea for a distraction. Not a plan, mind you, for he has nothing, but an idea, and it must be dropped to Robotnick. Nic signs off but then hears bushes crack. She quickly looks and spots a retreating figure. Soon enough she catches the person only to see it is Fiona Fox who was spying! They banter, argue, then Nic manages to injure Fiona who quickly limps away and escapes. Nic informs Vile, worried now, but Sleet reassures her things will be fine. She reluctantly agrees. Sleet knows what he's doing, she figures. She hopes.

#4-Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits 1: New Teams Arise

Sally Acorn is offended at Sonic's departure. Not one to be left behind she and Team Acorn plan to do their own background searching. Overhearing the King and Queen forming teams of their own with Jules, Amadeus, Rosemary, and Bernadette, then sending Charles to gather together Argus and Titus, Elias Acorn determines he might have to do his own investigating. Who, though, can he get to aid him? His question is answered when Antoine and Rotor are attacked. The trio beat down the attacking bots and join forces.

Meanwhile, in Mobotropolis, Bartleby and Mindy are wandering down the street's talking when they are attacked. The two run but are separated. Mindy is saved by Renee and Sario. The three form a team together as well, for they are being attacked by bots again, and this time not swat bots. Having no idea how to deal with this, they decide to check in with Knothole. Meanwhile, Bartleby is saved by Cyrus and Trevor and in turn saves _them_. They too join together. The groups from Knothole are heading for Mobotropolis and vice versa.

The three newly formed adult teams meet up by the Hanging Gardens of Mobius to discuss their pasts. Here it is revealed they were once a powerful force called the Mobian Sanction, consisting of mainly the parents of each Sonic Hero. Metal Sonic suddenly attacks, and the three teams take him on. Metal Sonic, however, doesn't seem to be fighting his hardest and they can't figure out why. All at once he retreats leaving the parents to marvel.

The teams from Knothole and Mobotropolis all end up meeting at the halfway point between their two cities, Renee's home city of Annes. Surprised and intrigued on meeting each other, they don't have much time to spend speaking. They are attacked by bots and must fight. They manage to beat off the bots, then Team Acorn takes the scene, meeting them all. The groups talk, Elias is furious to see Sally's teamed up with Nic, but Sally and Bunnie refuse to abandon the weasel. The teams split up.

Team Acorn follow the bots back to their base where they discover the mastermind behind the plot. Surprisingly it isn't Team Vile, as Nic thought originally, but Snively who has returned! They meet Bokkun, whom Bunny takes a shine to, who shows them the other bots Eggman once had consisting of Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, Cubot, and a still activated Clack, Clack and Bokkun having been the only two Eggman didn't deactivate. Snively agrees to revive them as he can't escape anyway, and he hates his uncle in the first place. Nic calls in Vile, worried, for more than half of them know exactly where the Sonic Heroes are, and they can't let the Knothole and Mobotropolis Freedom fighters show up in Centre City.

#5-Sonic Heroes Adventures 1: Tower Prison Escape

Fiona has gone to Scourge with her injuries and told him everything she knows. Scourge is shocked beyond belief and determines it's time to see what Team Vile is all about. The memories of the robot's rebooting, Nic quickly determines it's time to call in Team Vile before the robots can betray everything. Hearing the gravity of the situation, Dingo and Nack go to Sleet who is keeping watch on the mountain. Team Vile is about to go out to help when all at once Scourge and Fiona attack!

Sleet knows he can't beat the green hedgehog. Fang's taking on Fiona, Dingo is nearly killed, and Sleet's head on with Scourge. However, Sleet has a few tricks left. He can't beat the hedgehog in speed, but as Sleet determines, as a Sonic clone Scourge can't be much smarter than the blue counterpart. He transforms Dingo into the collar that drains Scourge's power. Dingo does not have the same powers, but Sleet banks on a placebo effect. Luckily, it works, and Scourge is tricked. He and Fiona are brought to Eggman, but Eggman has plans for them. He has found a way to resurrect Dark Oak, and Scourge and Fiona find themselves teamed up with the Metarex commander. Eggman sends them after the Sonic Heroes.

Meanwhile, Sleet, Dingo, and Nack go after Team Acorn and manage to capture them by means of holding Bokkun hostage. Bunnie, who has come to like him, convinces the others to give in. They do so, and Snively is left with the rest of the robots. He determines to train them and go after Bokkun, ticked off with his uncle's new team. Team Vile sends Bokkun out to alert the heroes and draw them into a trap. It works, and Teams Sonic, Babylon, Underground, and Chaotix are elected to go after Team Vile while the others stay behind and guard the city, much to Rouge's displeasure.

Team Babylon is ordered to set charges around the prison tower and the moment the others are clear, blow them. If there is an emergency they can blow them earlier, but only if it's an emergency. The three teams split up inside the tower. Little do the triplets know, though, that their mother has followed them there, not to protect them, oh no, but to go after Sleet herself. Fang attacking Team Underground, Aleena intervenes ever so slightly. Team Underground wins, and Manic goes after Aleena, trying to catch her, as Sonia and Tikal go up two separate towers. Sonia finds Sally's prison, but just as she is about to free her, Fang appears and taunts them. Unfortunately for him, Bokkun has returned, unimpressed, and shoves Nack inside the cell as well, locking the three inside as he never noticed Sonia and Sally.

Team Chaotix finds Nic trapped in a tower being guarded by Dingo. They don't know, however, about Nic being a double agent, and they race in to save her. They manage to defeat Dingo, rather Vector does, but before they can finish him, Nic steps in. All at once explosions begin to take place, and they realize there must be an emergency down below, as Team Babylon wouldn't have blown them otherwise. Nic insists they help Dingo, and the five manage to escape.

Manic has chased Aleena through the corridors until she stops at the base of a tower and points up. Immediately after she disappears, and Manic determines his mother can wait. She was warning him about something, and Manic suspects Team Sonic might be in trouble as the explosions have begun to go off. Sure enough, Team Sonic race to save Bunnie and Bokkun from Sleet. Sleet is losing resolve fast, though, sensing something is wrong. Not the heroes, but something even more threatening than them to him. He nearly kills Bokkun, but Tails manages to rescue him. Sleet, however, accidentally escapes and flees to a farther tower. Knowing time is short, Team Sonic race out with Manic in tow. It is then they realize that Sonia, Sally, Nack, and Aleena, and Sleet are all unaccounted for, and Sonic, Manic, and Nic begin to really feel the pressure.

Team Babylon explains what happened. Snively and the robots appeared and attacked them. They had to get away. It became an emergency, and they blew the charges as the flight member of each robot team went after them. Right now they're hidden from Snively and the Destructobots, and the tower is coming down fast. Decoe and Bocoe are unaccounted for, but soon enough they show up with Bokkun. What of the other's, though? Nack, Sally, and Sonia are still trapped. Their tower begins to go down, and Sally nearly plummets to her death! Fang, however, rescues her. As he says, he's put too much effort into killing her himself than letting something like this happen. He tumbled out on another jolt, however, and Sally manages to grab his hand. Sonia quickly comes and helps pull him back up. He reveals a trap door, and the three hurry through it into the tower, now leaning against another. They run for the Marvellous Queen, Nack and Sally half bantering half hinting at each other at what the future holds for them. Sonia tells them off and Nack, Sonia, and Sally get on the Queen. Nack guns it, they are racing against time to get out of the tower. They barely make it, a piece of debris sending them spiralling, but Nack manages to grab back relative control and the three roll into sight of the others. The relieved reunion, however, is cut short when they realize Queen Aleena and Sleet still aren't out.

The two have met again and gone after each other's throats. They are in the last remaining tower, then the tower falls into the ocean during a battle. They both stop fighting and race to the door to see how much time they have. Not a lot. The two begin to attack and banter again until finally Aleena manages to chain Sleet to the wall. He cannot escape and the water has filled the tower now as they sink. Aleena looks into his eyes once more then swims away, meaning to let him drown. Most of the other teams have left, the Sonic Underground still waiting for their mother. She appears and they greet her in tears. She tells them Sleet is dead, they are shocked, but they need to get away from this island. Reaching a mainland they look back to see the rest come down. Fang and Dingo are still there, but Dingo manages to save them both. Pushing their way through the debris they search for Sleet, but he's nowhere to be found. All at once he appears alive and well. He howls to the sky, alerting the royals he's still very much alive, and the children see a side of Aleena they never knew existed. Fury, hatred, and more.

Back in Central City, the remaining Sonic Heroes are bored. That doesn't last long, though, when Scourge, Fiona, and Dark Oak attack. Team Evil tears into the heroes, but they so far are holding their own. Things are getting hard, though. All at once the other Sonic Heroes show up and all teams converge on Team Evil. Tails and Cream come up with a plan, however, to end this battle quickly. Tails brings out 'Cosmo.' On seeing White Seed, Dark Oak freezes, and he mutters the girl's name. When asked why, after Team Evil retreats, Tails replies that he played on a theory. The possibility that Cosmo and Galaxia might have been Dark Oak's daughters, as Earthia/Hertia was his lover. Team Evil and Team Vile return with their accounts of failure. Eggman not impressed. He wants to see, however, Team Vile fight Dark Oak at full power. They know they'll lose, but Eggman doesn't expect them to win. He wants a weakness identified, and who better to do so than Sleet?

#6-Vile Files 1: The Sceptre Of Darkness

Team Vile is battling Dark Oak. They are no match, however, and soon enough they are all defeated. Sleet, however, has one more trick up his sleeve. Eggman wants a weakness, he would draw out a weakness, and swiftly he mentions Earthia, Galaxina, and Cosmo. Dark Oak pauses, Sleet gives a recount of his own past, and Lucas releases him, developing a 'bond' with the wolf. Eggman demands to know the weakness and Sleet looks to Dark Oak for confirmation to tell. Dark Oak grants it, and Sleet answers.

Eggman fills Team's Vile and Evil in on his plan, and it's graver than they'd begun to suspect. He wants the Sceptre of Darkness! His plan is to release Mephiles once more. He'd found a way to go back in time and ensure Mephiles wasn't wiped from existence. On top of that, he also wants to cross dimensions and bring out another old enemy from the past. Pir'Oth Ix! Team Vile is sent to retrieve the sceptre and bring it to a charging station. When they do this, they are to inform Team Evil who will then go after it and take it with them across dimensions to capture Pir'Oth Ix inside. They will bring it back to the temple which charges its power, and Vile is to take possession of it once more. Team Vile, however, has more trouble getting there than they expect as Teams Knothole, Knight, Shield, and Freedom are all out for blood.

After some awkward experiences between Team Vile, they come to a swamp. Team Shield is the first to confront them there. They do not wish to fight, however, and after a short skirmish try to talk to them. Team Vile won't be deterred, but they won't fight them. Soon after Team Vile runs into Team Knothole. This time the fight is more violent, and this time Team Vile loses. Team Knothole tricks them out onto the river across stepping stones. It's only a matter of time before they lose their footing, and Team Vile plunges into the white water and is swept over a waterfall! Team Knothole had tried to warn them off as well, but again Sleet gets lucky, and Team Vile survives and presses on to a mountain. Nack and Dingo, though, are beginning to whisper, and Sleet doesn't like it. Fang is being rebellious, Fang has outdone him on more than one thing, and he becomes worried, uncertain. What if they turn on him together? There was a time he knew his limitations, knew what he could do, what battles he would lose, but as he's become older, he's losing sight of it, and it scares him. Overwhelmed with fear and regret, Fang and Dingo notice their leader's change and become concerned. Before they can pursue it, though, Team Freedom attacks. As Aleena is part of it, you would think the battle would be vicious, but no. Sleet flees from her. She manages to pin him against a wall, but instead of fighting, he falls to his knees silently weeping, taking her hand and kissing it, and they all sense something is very wrong with this picture, Aleena most of all as she too becomes afraid and tears come to her eyes. All at once it's over, and Team Vile walks away. Team Freedom don't dare go after them. Team Knight, though, do, and they've caught up.

Sleet is shot and bleeding severely from the throat. Nack and Dingo try to fight, but they are soon caught. Team Knight is convinced by Charles, however, to leave Team Vile to their fates, that Sleet won't survive, and he forces them to just walk away. Dingo silently pleads for Aleena to help Sleet, but she won't do it. She can't. She leaves the decision in Vanilla's hands and walks away. Vanilla makes her choice and leaves as well, after assuring Fang and Dingo Sleet won't give up on life so easily. She'd right, and Sleet recovers, Team Vile finishing their phase of the mission.

The other parts of the plan are coming together, except Team Sonic has been tailing Team Vile since Eggman's Flying Egg Fortress took to the skies again but no attack followed. Just as Team Vile is about to regain the sceptre, however, a familiar face appears and takes it, sending Sleet into a rage. Drago Wolf is back, and Sleet is none too impressed. He charges Drago, pursuing him through the forest. Team's Shield, Knight, Knothole, Evil, and Freedom all hear of the flight and aim to intercept everything. Team Sonic, completely lost as to what's been going on, do the only thing they know for certain they need to do. They chase after the others. Sleet pins Drago by a cliff. Drago falls and brings the sceptre with him. By some miracle Drago survives. The sceptre, however, is shattered, and Mephiles and Ix are released. Team Vile faces off against them, though they have no chance. Soon enough, however, the other team's get involved in a battle that rages more and more fierce until finally almost every Sonic Hero, and villain, are out for the count!

Mephiles struggles to obtain the emeralds from Sonic and Scourge, his and Scourge's interactions exactly like Sonic and Shadow's. More than one he nearly has them, but the teams don't let up. Finally The Sonic Heroes and Villains manage to win against the hundreds of Mephiles clones, Ix's intense power, and Drago's insanity, and the self-dubbed Team Apocalypse, Mephiles and Ix having taken Drago under their wing having been impressed with him, flee the scene. Aleena, however, is severely injured, as were many others including Fang, which was the turning point as Sleet completely lost it after the weasel wolf hybrid was hurt. Sleet declares he'll bring back Sonic and Aleena, as Sonic hasn't returned, fleeing to find his mother who had thrown herself in front of a Mephiles attack in order to save him. He finds Sonic sobbing over his mother, who looks near death. There is a talk between Sonic and Sleet, and Sleet is able to bring them back up to the 'medical staff' on top of the hill. Fang has been revived by the Chaos Emerald, much to Nic's relief, but Aleena isn't reacting. Not until Sleet places the one Sol Emerald they'd managed to find beside the Chaos one. With that, Team Vile plus Nic leave.

Having chased off Team Apocalypse, only for Teams Vile and Evil to find upon returning to Eggman that Mephiles, Ix, and Drago have gone straight to Eggman. Sleet, Dark Oak, Fang, and Scourge become guarded and angry. Something is off here, but they have no choice but to play along. Nic escapes to warn Team Acorn and the others. The Teams, still on the cliff above the battle scene, fuss over their wounded; namely their queen, who very nearly was killed. She is still very weak, hardly able to move, and Sonic is beside himself with guilt and relief. What will happen with Team Apocalypse on the loose, and Eggman more powerful than ever? Will this be the end?


	2. Return From Battle

Sonic Season Finale: My Enemies Enemy

(A/N: Just renewing my promise this story and series has not been given up on. Again, it may not be for a long time yet, but this is one of the chapters I have done.)

Return From Battle

Sonic sobbed into his mother. Words couldn't _begin_ to express his feelings. His mother was alive! Reassuringly Aleena held him back, gazing up at the night sky and the three stars that shone there. The three stars that had long ago appeared, the eve of a once ruler's demise, and imbedded themselves into their lives. The three stars that had never left since the night her children were born.

"Ally!" Chuck and Jules exclaimed, racing to their sister. She sat gingerly up, Sonic still holding her tightly, and caught her brother's in an embrace as they fell onto her sobbing, kissing her. Sonic reluctantly made room for them.

"Charles, Jules, I'm fine, just tired and sore," Aleena assured weakly.

"Aleena!" Vanilla exclaimed. Chuck and Jules allowed her other friends to embrace her; Rosemary, Alicia, Bernadette, and all the others.

Titus wrapped her gently in his arms saying, "Immortals, we thought we'd lost you."

The moment Titus let go, Argus swooped in. "Your majesty, forgive me. I have failed in my duty as your guard," he begged.

"Never Argus, never," Aleena firmly said.

Amadeus hurried to the queen and held her tightly. "You're alive," he muttered.

Max approached her, tears in his eyes, and fell to his knees next to her. Gently he kissed her cheek, saying, "Thank Chaos." Knuckles, Tails, and Big just watched.

SU

She smiled. It fell, though, as she dazedly put a hand to her forehead, sighing weakly. "Mom…" Sonic began, quickly moving towards his mother.

"I'm fine my darling," Aleena assured, holding the boy gently. "Just drowsy." Carefully she rose, Argus and Titus supporting her. She smiled gratefully at them.

"We should go back to Station Square immediately," Vanilla worriedly said. "We have to inform the others about what's happened."

"_I'll_ say. Things are getting intense," Knuckles remarked.

"He saved you…" Big said, still in awe. Aleena closed her eyes tightly at the cat's words. She didn't want to think about it.

"We want to come with you," Rosemary suddenly said. Team Sonic's eyes widened as they turned.

After a moment, a huge excited grin crossed Tails' face as he asked, "What, _really_ mom and dad!?"

"For a little while, at least," Amadeus confirmed, smiling lovingly at his son.

"All right!" Tails exclaimed, leaping into their arms and laughing. Knuckles swallowed over a strange lump in his throat and looked down to the side. Sonic, on seeing this, cringed, feeling suddenly guilty and sad. Tails caught Knuckles' movement, and his smile fled instantly. "Oops," he remarked, letting go of his parents. Moving guiltily up to Knuckles, he said, "Um, Knuckles, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Knuckles curtly replied. "Let's get moving. The others will begin to worry."

"Locke was a good man, Knuckles," Jules suddenly said.

"Your mother was an excellent woman as well," Bernadette added.

"Yeah," Knuckles replied. Quickly he headed back the way they'd come. Amadeus and Rosemary came up behind their son. Tails looked sadly at his parents. The Prower's followed silently.

SU

"This is too big to keep quiet. We'll return to Mobotropolis and inform the freedom fighters there," Charles declared to those remaining.

"And we shall inform the ones in Knothole," Max stated.

Sonic hesitated. He looked about to speak, but Aleena put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Perhaps this time it is for the best."

"But…" Sonic began.

"They don't need to know where we are, just who has returned. What if they go after them?" Aleena stated.

Sonic sighed then relented, saying, "Fine. I just hope it's the right thing."

"There is never a right thing to do, my son. No matter the intentions, no matter how good and decent they are, they can always backfire," Aleena stated.

"Why does life have to be so annoyingly complicated?" Sonic complained. Aleena giggled and ruffled his quills.

SU

The other teams were gathered in the mansion looking tired and ragged. Shadow was pacing furiously. Silver was glaring out the window, expression more dark and cold than they'd ever seen it. "Something is wrong," Silver finally declared.

"Of course is it! They shouldn't have been gone this long!" Shadow snarled, viciously whirling.

"I don't mean _them_. I sense they're all still alive. Whether they're well or not I can't determine. Something else has been unleashed, though. Something big," Silver declared.

"What is it?" Blaze questioned.

"I only wish I knew, but it's familiar… So familiar…" Silver replied.

"I don't like this. We should look for them," Rouge declared.

Manic and Sonia looked worriedly at their medallions. "Close your eyes, Sonia," Espio gently said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him and obeyed. Espio seemed to know what to do. "Think only of your brother and mother."

"Mother, Sonic…" she muttered, focusing.

"What do you feel from your medallion?" Espio questioned, a hand lightly on her cheek.

"I-I feel that mother and Sonic are still okay," Sonia said.

"But what does okay mean, sis?" Manic questioned gravely.

"I-I don't know," she answered meekly. "I think mother was hurt. Sonic seems fine."

"Man we've got to get out of here and go after them like now!" Manic declared.

"Manic, don't be impulsive. I feel that they're on their way back," Tikal gently assured, placing a light hand on his shoulder. "Let's wait a little bit longer for them."

"We can't wait anymore!" Manic argued.

"We can't help them if something happens to _us_," Tikal practically said.

Manic sighed in frustration, drawing a hand through his quills, and looked out the window. "Fine," he finally relented.

SU

Just then Marine and Charmy gasped and spun, crying, "Guys!" The others quickly looked at them.

"What is it? Is Sonic back yet?" Amy fearfully questioned.

"No, but someone else is," Charmy replied.

"Who?" Shade demanded.

"Look!" Charmy exclaimed, pointing. The others raced to the window and peered out. They gasped in shock.

"Unbelievable," Cream said in awe.

"They're back!" Amy excitedly squealed.

"Who are _they_?" Sonia questioned.

Espio was about to answer when Vector declared, "Then let's get down there and catch them up on everything that's been happening."

"Who?" Manic demanded.

"The Thorndyke's and company," Espio and Tikal declared together. Sonia and Manic gasped. Oh they'd heard about the Thorndyke's.

* * *

(A/N: Chris will be an adult in this, not a child. And I can't say they'll have a big part in it. I wasn't a huge fan of Sonic X, though I could pull out a lot of things that hinted at Sonic Underground. I promise I will try to be quicker, but seriously, I have so many things going that motivation is lacking for a lot of things. Enjoy.)


	3. Have You Forgotten The Prophecy?

Sonic Season Finale: My Enemies Enemy

(A/N: I wasn't going to put this up at all, but I decided why not? There may not be another for a long time.)

Have You Forgotten The Prophecy?

The humans listened in shock to the story their old friends spun. Their mouths were dropped wide as they stared at Sonia and Manic in disbelief. Finally it ended and Chris stammered, "Y-You two are Sonic's siblings? He never told us about a family."

"It must have been too painful," Helen said.

"Who cares? He's a _prince_!?" Danny asked.

"My gosh, we've missed a lot," Francis said in awe.

"So he might be in trouble, and all we can do is wait here," Chris' grandpa said gravely.

"We should do something," Topaz declared.

"What _can_ we do?" Tanaka questioned.

"Go after their attackers with my frying pan!" Ella furiously stated.

"Now Ella, calm yourself," Mrs. Thorndyke soothed.

"Sonic can take care of himself, and with Tails, Knuckles, and his mother with him, they should be fine," Mr. Thorndyke said.

SU

"I sense them!" Silver suddenly declared. "And… Tails' parents are with them?" he added, now confused. The whole group raced outside. Sure enough, in the distance they saw a figure racing towards them, others in tow.

"Sonic!" Chris exclaimed, grinning widely.

Sonic squinted ahead. "Is that…" Knuckles began.

Sonic grinned widely, saying, "Chris and company!" He shot ahead with the others and slid to a halt right in front of them, saying, "Heya guys, miss me, cause I sure missed _you_."

"Sonic!" Helen exclaimed, scooping him up and hugging him tightly. She put him down as they all beamed at him.

"Mommy, Sonic!" Sonia screamed, running at them and throwing herself into her brother, then her mother.

"Man, we thought we'd lost you two," Manic said in relief, hugging his brother tightly then going to his mother.

"Never again, Manic," Aleena assured, hugging her two children.

"Mother, are you okay?" Sonia worriedly questioned.

"Fine, darlings, just a little tired and weak," Aleena replied. However, she didn't go into detail as she noticed the humans staring at them in shock, and Sonic looking a little embarrassed.

"S-so, you've met my sibs, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Why didn't you tell us you had siblings?" Chris questioned.

"And a mother who wasn't the one you always talked about," Chris's grandpa added, looking at the beautiful hedgehog woman in awe.

"I… I couldn't," Sonic admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh Sonic," Sonia said, hugging him again.

"You have no faith in us, do you bro?" Manic teased, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Can you blame me? You guys thought _I_ was dead," Sonic said.

"True," they relented, looking sad at the memory.

"Enough with this ridiculous reunion. What happened out there?" Shadow demanded.

"Don't skip a single detail," Silver warned.

"We won't," Amadeus Prower replied.

SU

Meanwhile, back on Eggman's ship Scourge and Sleet were walking down the hall together. "Can you believe that moron actually put us working together with the crystal faker? Who does Mephiles think he's kidding?" Scourge demanded. "Everyone knows what he is."

"Because, little green one, Robotnik is an imbecile who takes risks that should never be taken and doesn't have the ability to get out of them," Sleet replied.

"He's done pretty well _so_ far," Scourge retorted.

"Right, and one day his luck will run out. That, my little friend, is when we strike," Sleet declared, powerfully clenching his fist and grinning wickedly.

"How do you propose we get rid of the faker and company?" Scourge questioned.

"Play it by ear," Sleet replied casually, waving it off as of no importance.

"Mephiles is mine," Scourge stated.

"Fair enough. _My_ sights are on _Drago_," Sleet stated. "I've gotten too comfortable in the position as the lone wolf to lose it now."

"But now you know there might be others," Scourge remarked. Sleet scoffed but said nothing.

"Sleet!" Robotnick's voice called.

Sleet cringed and instantly replied, "Coming your greatness!"

"Suck up," Scourge bit.

"Try it, you'll live longer," Sleet retorted, frowning at him. Instantly he darted off, Scourge shaking his head after him.

SU

"Dr. Robotnick, sir," Sleet said, kneeling and bowing, "What would you like?"

"I would like Aleena," Robotnick declared.

Sleet started and looked sharply up, eyes narrowing. "Aleena? Why are we wasting our breath on Aleena, with all due respect sir," Sleet asked, quickly covering, teeth gritted.

"Because with Aleena gone, the prophecy won't be fulfilled. Besides, it will draw out the Sonic Underground," Eggman said.

"And company," Sleet argued.

"That's why we have Team Apocalypse now, isn't that right Mephiles, Ix, Drago?" Eggman said. The three grinned wickedly. Sleet frowned at them distastefully. "Team Apocalypse and Team Evil will deal with the others. As soon as they arrive, Aleena is to be killed, and when the children come to try and find their beloved mother, finish them. You _and_ your Team Vile. First things first, though, getting Aleena here. You think you can handle that you bumbling idiot?"

Sleet glared icily at him, but finally answered, "It will be my pleasure."

He rose and began to walk out. Just then, however, Eggman called, "Oh and Sleet!" Sleet paused in the doorway and looked back. "Don't disappoint me. I would hate to have to switch favorites."

Sleet was silent a moment, then replied, "Of course not your wonderfulness." With that, he swept from the room to collect Dingo and Nack.

SU

Aleena laid in bed sleeping soundly, a smile on her lips. She was dreaming. She was in the palace courtyard, playing with her children. From the looks of things, Eggman had never come into the picture. It was too beautiful, and her children were at least five. They ran around her legs laughing, calling up at her.

"Mommy, mommy, me next, me next!" Sonia was insisting as Aleena threw Manic up into the air, the boy shrieking in delight.

"No, me! It's _my_ turn!" Sonic told his sister angrily.

"You _had_ your turn Sonic!" Sonia yelled back.

"No he didn't!" Manic shouted, frowning at his siblings. Aleena had to laugh at how serious they all were about it.

"Now kids, no need to fight," a voice said.

They looked up, and all three screamed, "Uncle Chuck!" Sonic zoomed to him, followed by Sonia. Chuck scooped Sonic up, then Sonia. Aleena carried Manic to her brother and knelt down, hugging him.

"Now that's not very nice kids, what about _us_?" another voice questioned.

"Uncle Jules, Aunty Bernie!" Sonic shrieked, leaping out of Chuck's arms and into Jules'. Sonic hugged both of them. Aleena did the same.

Bernie giggled, saying, "It's good to see you too my three darlings."

Aleena laughed, grinning. Sonia and Sonic escaped their family's arms and raced to her. She hardly had time to react in order to catch the duo along with Manic. "Are you gonna stay for supper?" Manic questioned their relatives.

"Are we invited Prince Manic?" Bernie teased.

"Of course you are!" Sonia intervened, making Manic frown at her.

"Who are _we_ to disobey the princess?" Chuck asked.

"And princes," Sonic added, determined not to be forgotten.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Aleena stated, putting her children down. "Children, show Aunty Bernie and Uncle Jules and Chuck where to go."

"Yes mother," they chimed together. The uncles and aunt started off, and Aleena let her children down to chase after them.

SU

As she watched them disappear around a hedge, a cold wind suddenly picked up and she frowned. Things began to look dark and ugly, uninviting, and she shivered, feeling suddenly afraid. "Queen Aleena," an all too familiar voice declared. She gasped, paling. She'd heard that voice before. She whirled. Sure enough, appearing in a glow stood the Oracle of Delphius! She gasped, covering her mouth.

"You," she said in a strained voice.

"Have you forgotten the prophecy?" the oracle questioned.

She swallowed, backing away. Fearfully she looked towards her palace, after her children. "How _could_ I?" she asked.

"Then why do you still remain?" the oracle questioned gently, sympathetically.

She whirled to face him, yelling, "Nothing bad has happened! They've faced death since we reunited, and nothing has happened!"

"Your majesty, you have acted too soon," the oracle gravely warned, sadness and pity in his eyes.

To act too soon, could seal their fate. She gasped, paling, shaking her head in denial. "No," she said in a broken voice.

"There is still a chance, Aleena. The gods have pitied you thus far. They shant wait much longer, however. A prophecy cannot be changed, no matter how much you wish it, or _they_ wish it," the Oracle of Delphius stated.

"Can they not make _one_ exception!? Please, it's been so long. Finally, after all this time, we're together again. Do not take me from my children, please don't, I beg you! Don't make me separate from them again! I can't do it anymore! Immortals, what will they think, how will _they_ feel if I just leave without a word? I swore to them I'd never leave them again!" she pled on hands and knees, clinging to his robe beseechingly, weeping.

"Aleena, do not think they do not know your suffering, your misery. They see it. _I_ see it. But nothing can be done," the oracle gently soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No…" she choked, sobbing, broken.

"Mommy!?" three concerned voices cried out. She gasped and looked back. There stood the three children, looking fearful and concerned. Everything was once more green, and the oracle was nowhere to be seen. She was on her knees clinging to weeping willow branches. How fitting. A weeping willow; mourning comforted by mourning.

"This is the future that awaits you, if the prophecy comes true. Granted, your children will be the ages they are today, but you shall hold them once again," the oracle's voice whispered over the wind. She staggered up, looking at them through tears. "You need not avoid them completely. Their friends are safe. There will be times, few though they may be, when you must interact with them to protect them. In those cases, there will be a neutralizer. However, you must avoid them to the best of your ability at all other costs. You will know beyond doubt when the time to reunite comes upon you. Take this time now to enjoy them."

SU

She looked sadly down, then smiled at her children once more, appearing brave. "Hello my darlings," she said, kneeling down to greet them with open arms. They ran to her smiling once more, assured nothing was too seriously wrong. If only they knew. She gathered them into her arms, kissing them, hugging them tightly, then stood up, letting them climb over her. She giggled as Sonic scrambled to her head and draped over her shoulders. Manic clung to her neck, and Sonia was in her arms, admiring her mother's fingernails.

"Let go of my hair Sonic and Manic!" Sonia suddenly shrieked furiously. Aleena frowned on seeing Sonic and Manic pulling their sister's hair, though she thought it was funny and cute.

"Enough you two," Aleena said gently.

"Ow!" Manic suddenly cried. "She punched me!" he complained to his mother.

"Sonia, that's enough," Aleena firmly said.

"You got in trouble," Sonic sang.

"Sonic," Aleena warned gently. She didn't want the mood spoiled by fighting during what little time she had left.

SU

"That's far enough my little blue one, my thief prince, my princess," a voice spoke suddenly from behind her, as Sonic was taken from her shoulders. She knew that voice!

"Not cool dude!" Manic exclaimed, being plucked from his mother's neck as well. Aleena gasped, paling, and whirled, meeting the cold yellow irises. She knew those eyes!

"Sleet," she gasped. Right then she sense that something was wrong in the waking world. She had to get up, she needed to! Her children were in trouble! Why couldn't she wake up!? Why was the scene in her dream still so domestic, so calm? Why didn't she _want_ to get up?

"My dear sweet baby, enough of this," the wolf said, still in the dream, gently holding her sons in his arms. He then took her daughter as well, who was reaching out for him. The children didn't look in the least concerned, and were in fact playing with him. They trusted him and for the first time in years, she saw his eyes soften once more, a grin part his lips. Aleena fought back the tears and sadness. This dream was no longer a night dream, though. She was finally waking up! But would it be in time?

* * *

(A/N: Didn't think it would be that easy, did you? The whole pretense for Sonic Underground was to find their mother and defeat Eggman.)


End file.
